


Irresponsible Driving

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: We’re in the middle of a rainstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?





	

Ryuuji Suguro drove like a maniac.

The skies were dark and grey, the ar was thick and muggy and the AC in the tiny car Ryuuji and Renzou shared was turned on to full blast. Ryuuji wanted to be home before it started pouring too badly- he’d never driven in the rain before and while he’d never admit it, Renzou knew he was scared to. The more he thought about it, the worse their situation seemed.

“Yo Bon. Pull over,” Renzou finally said as rain started to pitter on the windshield.

“Why.” Ryuuji’s teeth were clenched (much like how his hands were on the steering wheel). “We need to get back home. Soon.”

“I wanna stop for a moment. Feel the rain and stuff,”

“We’re in the middle of a rainstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Ryuuji raised an eyebrow.

“yeah,” Renzou replied. Ryuuji stared at him for a beat longer, huffed and pulled over to the shoulder.

“There. Better?” he growled.

“Yeah,” Renzou nodded, opening his door. He stepped outside and Ryuuji followed him, scowling as the thick air curled around him. The cold rain felt nice though, starting as a soft patter and then gradually increasing. He glanced and saw Renzou leaning on his car, his face turned up to the sky and his eyes closed. The dumbass actually looked serene, pretty even.

“Yer gonna wash your dye out,” he commented.

“Nah,” Renzou shook his head, cracking an eye open. “You’re hair’s all messed up though,”

Ryuuji scowled again- his hair was dripping into his face and it pissed him off just as much as the rain.

“I know. And whose fault is that?” Ryuuji grumbled.

“Mine,” Renzou shrugged, glancing lazily at Ryuuji. He frowned and stomped over to Renzou.

“Are you going to punch me for making fun of your hair?” Renzou asked. Ryuuji grabbed his soaked collar, his frown seeming to be permanently carved into his face. Renzou tensed and Ryuuji kissed him angrily.

“Why did you tense?” Ryujij growled, pulling away only enough to speak.

“Because I thought you were going to hit me,” Renzou replied.

“Don’t be a dumbass,” Ryuuji muttered, kissing agian. This time Renzou kissed back softly, gradually moving his hands along Ryuuji’s back. Ryuuji loosened his grip on Renzou’s shirt in return as their kiss grew in intensity. Renzou was hot and the rain was cold, something exciting that made his pulse thud almost painfully in his throat. They kissed and became soaked, alone on a highway with nothing but the storm-clouds to watch them.


End file.
